


Like Fire, Like Ice

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, Depression, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: Michael Mell.. has a problem. More than one in fact. Four in total.One, he's somewhat, maybe, possibly, kinda-sorta in love with his best friend of eleven years.Two, he's too terrified to tell Jeremy this because of his slew of disorders.Three, he's developed an addiction to drinking his cares away.And four. Because of all of the above, he's been unable to summon any sort of magic, despite training and studying for hours at a time, which only causes him more grief, which Jeremy saves him from.And like that the vicious cycle continues.





	Like Fire, Like Ice

Mmkay, this is just a placeholder text until I'm able to type out this chapter. I didn't want to lose the tags or anything, so thus, I just slipped this in here. But yeah, new story. Digging the elemental magic vibe so far. 

I plan on putting out the first chapter as soon as possible. Let me know what you guys think. :) 


End file.
